


Nautiscarader's Kim Possible prompts

by nautiscarader



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Creampie, F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Multi, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, blame fereality indy for me watching KP, here we go again, in just one chapter, it was only a matter of time, mystical monkey power used as sex enhancer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: Yet another hub for prompts from my tumblr, this time from Kim Possible. different chapters have different ratings, they can vary from G for Fluffy to NSFR (Not safe for Rufus)





	1. NSFW A-Z headcanons (E)

**A = Aftercare**  (What they’re like after sex)

While Ron definitely has tendency to fall asleep rather fast, Kim certainly doesn’t, and it is often her mouth on his body, or her body over his mouth that brings him back to reality for the next round.

  
**B = Body part** (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

  
**C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Kim wasn’t surprised that early on in their relationship, when she pleasured Ron with her hand or mouth, she did such a good job of boiling his fluids that he would come way faster, coating her with his cum. What was surprising was that she didn’t find that disgusting, and even (though she initially tried denying it) enjoyable. Maybe it was the sight of Ron’s blissful face, or the fact that thanks to his less than balanced diet, his seed tastes a bit like nacho cheese.

  
**D = Dirty Secret**  (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Kim have lied several times to Wade about why some of her gadgets and her costume was broken. Turns out Ron can be as creative in bed with them as she is. 

  
**E = Experience**  (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

  
**F = Favourite Position**  (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

  
**G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

  
**H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

  
**I = Intimacy**  (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

Kim is all about the mood: music, candles, lighting, but it is Ron who can master it, surprising Kim with what currently is available in Smarty Mart’s family section. And it always works.

  
**J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)

  
**K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)

While Ron's fantasies are more or less typical for any run-of-the-mill man dating a superheroine, it took Kim a while to reveal part of her naughty mind. He was more than pleased when Kim offered to make love in her old cheerleader costume, or her stunning prom dress she kept, but when they came to her battle suit and his Fearless Ferret costume, it became pretty obvious that the fashion-crazy Kim might have a kink for cosplaying in bed. She always blames Monique for infecting her with it. Ron thought the costumes getting destroyed by either their eagerness or his copious releases would be a problem, but that only meant Kim would get a pretence to shop for more.  

 **L = Location**  (Favourite places to do the do)

While Kim prefers bed, she has to admit there is something definitely naughty with doing it in other parts of the house. Kitchen counter is her second favourite, and the two have done it more than often on the hood of her car. 

  
**M = Motivation**  (What turns them on, gets them going)

  
**N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

  
**O = Oral**  (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

They both do it equally often, and they both think their partner is better than them. While Kim may be right about Ron’s skills, Kim doesn’t need to do that much to unwind him, though she does try different approaches. 69 is the only way to resolve this dispute and more than often it results in a draw.   

  
**P = Pace**  (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Kim's life is naturally fast-paced, as she shares time between jobs, college and saving the world, often leaving very little time for breaks, so she definitely cherishes any free moment she might spend with her boyfriend, and that means she adores his slower and calculated moves during foreplay and the act. That being said, the same thrill often sneaks its way to their bedroom, where Kim makes sure to keep Ron in shape while she rides him, or she begs him to pound her until he's dry, wishing he could unleash his well-kept ninja powers onto and into her.

  
**Q = Quickie**  (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

  
**R = Risk**  (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

  
**S = Stamina**  (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

  
**T = Toy**  (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Oh, yes, they do. Kim has a closet not just for clothes and gadgets, and she is not afraid to use them on Ron.  

 **U = Unfair**  (how much they like to tease)

 **A LOT.** Kim’s nature makes flirting and making frisky allusions natural, but soon she gets her comeuppance when Ron starts doing the same, and she suddenly feels the urge to break her superficial innocence, as well as several laws, and ride him in front of everyone at Bueno Nachos.   

  
**V = Volume**  (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

  
**W = Wild Card**  (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

  
**X = X-Ray**  (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

  
**Y = Yearning**  (How high is their sex drive?)

 **Z = ZZZ**  (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

I think the speed with which they fall asleep is proportional to how fierce the two have been. There is nothing better than spooning and cuddling after a slow love-making, and conversely, the muscle pain from rougher sex just makes the sleep so much more comforting. 


	2. Runaway To-be-bride (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I caught the bouquet!

\- I caught the bouquet!  
  
A group of completely astonished women looked to the ground, their surprise slowly turning into disbelief and frustration. Bonnie, Monique, Tara, Yori and at least fifteen other single female friends and colleagues of Kim stared at the bouquet, sitting confidently in the paws of the little rodent that a moment before jumped on their heads, messing several meticulously stylised hairdos just to catch the precious item. Rufus was at least two inches smaller than the vast arrangement of flowers, but that didn't stop the naked mole rat from holding it proudly, until the group of furious ladies jumped at him at once, forcing him to run from the temple as fast as his sleek physique allowed him to.

\- I didn't know he can be allowed to do that.  
  
Kim scratched her head, watching as the crowd of women craving the item that supposedly secures their futures raced around the synagogue, trampling each other in the process.

\- Nah, I think he can do whatever he wants. - Ron shrugged, and gave her his hand - Come on, we're gonna be first at the reception. It will take them a moment to realise he's wearing the super-speed shoes.  
\- Ron, it's *our* wedding, we're first anyway... - Kim chuckled and shook her head with pity at her husband's natural talent to gravitate towards plates of food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/180547335430/kimron-fluffy-46))


	3. On the importance of having many distinctive, well-organised wardrobes in the house (T, some implications)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: My parents are coming over in 10 minutes, so please put some clothes on

\- My parents are coming over in 10 minutes, so please put some clothes on, Ron!  
  
Kim ran frantically around their small apartment, trying to collect clothes that a moment ago were still on the two young adults, then-sure that their afternoon won't be interrupted. Though it wasn't her usual procedure, she threw them nonchalantly into the wardrobe, hoping they would stay there safe and unnoticed until her parents would leave.

\- Why do they have to come NOW? - she heard Ron complaining from the hall.  
\- Well, that's what parents do, Ron.  
\- What, interrupt their children and their partners? - something broke down the corridor, as Ron jumped on one leg, putting on his pants.  
\- No, to check if their children are doing fine. - she retorted - Even if that means invading their privacy at the worst possible moment... - she grumbled.

With five minute to go, Kim was dressed in her casual, clean, definitely not frivolous clothes and opened windows in both rooms, just to let in a bit of fresh air that would kill off the smell of cologne Ron was overusing.

\- Kim, I'm gonna be in the kitchen, pretending we were making dinner.  
\- Good call, honey. - Kim shouted, and almost dropped the can of spray, when the doorbell rang.  
  
Fortunately for Kim, her twin brothers were not part of the inquisitorial squad; already keen senses of her mom and dad were enough to deal with without extra dose snarkiness and Tweebs' ability to find or create problems on demand.

\- Come in, guys! I missed you so much! - Kim jumped to their parents necks, hugging them, taking one last breath of freedom for the next hour or so behind their backs.  
\- Kimmy, we know you are busy with your studies, we just went to see how you set up the flat.  
\- Oh, no problem, mom. We're-we're doing fine. - Kim chuckled - Ron was just going to cook dinner.  
\- Hi there, Mrs. and Mr. Possible!  
  
Ron stepped out of the kitchen, holding in his hands a plate of roll-ups he took from the freezer.  
  
\- You wanna hang out for dinner? I always make more of these, so I can just...  
  
But when Ron looked up from the tray of his home-made meal, he saw the look of utter horror on Kim's face, before she hid it in her hands, as well as consternation on her parents' faces, all slowly turning crimson.

It took him a moment to realise that the apron he was wearing should have never been put in the kitchen drawer, as it had a circular hole around his crotch and a huge phrase "Kiss the cock" on it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/180547834125/ron-and-kim-fluffy-42-please))


	4. Honoured (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Kim/Ron and formal wear

Ordinarily, having sex in a toilet wouldn't sound pleasant at all for Kim, but if the toilet you're in might cost half of your house, it changes your attitude a bit. And so, Kim gladly jumped onto the marble sink and spread her legs, inviting Ron insider her, to make love in the spacious, white-gold, heavily decorated bathroom.

Their clothes matched the elegant décor: Kim wore long, blue dress, contrasting with Ron's black suit, and just the fact that they were doing it their formal wear strengthened the excitement, especially since the bathroom wasn't locked, and anyone could interrupt them. True, the room was reserved for her, as Kim was the one invited to the palace to receive an award for her work, but still, they could be late, and someone might check on them. And that element only added flavour of spiciness to their quickie. Another deciding factor was, that Ron simply looked dapper in his suit, and it was a fantasy of Kim for a long time to let him ravage her while they were fully dressed in such elegant and expensive clothes.

Her earrings bounced together with her breasts with each powerful thrust of her boyfriend, who tried his best to work under the pressure of time, stimulated both by the immoral opportunities, as well as Kim's sweet words of encouragement she spilled into his ears.

\- Come on, Ron... I know what you want to see... - she moaned - You want to blow your load all over me, don't you?  
  
Ron looked sharply at Kim; a wide, lecherous grin was painted on her face, and he honestly couldn't tell from the sparkling gleam in her eye if she was really suggesting it.

\- You want people out there to know I'm yours, right? Well... - she let out another moan - You can do it right here...  
\- KP... You can't... You can't be serious...  
\- Maybe I'm not... - she licked his earlobe - But you can still imagine me, drenched in you, from head to... to... toes... All... fuck... All over my dress...

She cried his named, clutching her arms behind his back, as she found it increasingly more difficult to breathe.

\- Come on, Ron, now!

Ron felt her thighs tremble when her orgasm hit her, his suit muffling some of her cries. In his mind, he saw the exact image Kim has been painting with her lascivious ideas, and that alone made him cum deep inside her. Her name kept spilling from his mouth, progressively weaker, as he fired more and more of his seed inside her. Finally, his mouth was no longer suitable for speech, and Kim used that moment to join him in a long, sensual kiss, while she savoured the last few moment of their shared orgasm.

She then asked Ron to lift her up, just so she could get her dress out of the way. His hands underneath her secured her naked bottom from the coldness of the sink, but Kim wanted to give Ron one more present before they would leave for the gala. Kim prompted Ron to pull out, and as he did so, he could marvel at his plentiful work seeping into the drain. Kim spread her lower lips, and large globs of his thick cum leaked from her well-used pussy, leaving Ron utterly mesmerised. However, he was back to his senses, when Kim sharply pushed the strip of her panties back, just when another load was about to flow out.

\- I wanna keep some of it to warm me from inside... It's gonna be a long and boring evening...  
  
Kim explained in her low, alluring voice, and just before she was about to jump from the sink, she took one last glob of Ron's cum and lifted it to her mouth. But as she did so, a smaller drop fell to her dress, leaving a noticeable, darker stain around her neck. Kim tried cleaning it up, resulting in the stain fainter, though still visible.

\- I'm gonna tell everyone it's just water.  
  
And with that, she kissed her boyfriend, momentarily dumbfounded by her sudden rush of lust. But then he felt proud, knowing that only he, Ron Stoppable, out of the hundreds that will gather in the hall, was able to witness and experience the true, much more sensual and decadent nature of the modest and humble Kim Possible.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr, if it exists: [x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/180820872385/kimron-formal-wear)


	5. Six sentences prompts (varies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> six sentences prompts from tumblr. rating varies.

 - That position looks impossible enough, let’s try it.  
 - You sure you’re up for it, Ron? - Kim raised her brow, as she resized the image to take a closer look. - I won’t mind if we go for something easier…

But the very next moment the world around Kim spun: first when Ron turned the chair around, and then when he lifted her off it, much to her delight and surprise. 

When she opened her eyes, she felt light-headed, but not just from Ron’s spontaneous action, but the sight of his cock in front of her face, and the rest of her room hanging upside down. 

Without much thinking, she closed her lips around him and simultaneously felt her leg twitch high in the air when Ron dived between her folds, performing the most bizarre 69, even by cheerleader’s standards. 

* * *

 -  Well Ron, which looks better down: the right or left strap? 

Kim asked, alternating between undoing the straps of her overalls, waiting for her boyfriend to answer. Though, of course, given that this was the only piece of clothing she was wearing, Ron’s brain took much more time to focus on delivering any coherent sentence, since most of his blood was redirected to more vital organs of his body.

Finally, gathering unprecedented amount of willpower and strength, he answered her.

 - Yes.  
 - Good choice. - Kim smiled, and by the time she reached and straddled him, the overalls were no longer an issue.

* * *

 

 -  If Rufus is with the Tweebs, what am I feeling?

Ron’s voice cracked when he felt something wriggling in his pocket, and crawling closer to his crotch. And then all of the hairs on his skin stood up when Kim leaned onto his shoulder, and whispered into his ear in a smoky and seductive voice.

 - That is a reward for keeping Tweebs away from us…

Ron wasn’t sure what was more surreal - the fact that Kim was going to do it while they were in her parents’ living room, with the rest of her family still around the house, or the fact that Kim apparently has planned it and that she was getting progressively more excited about giving him a handjob here.

Instead, Ron closed his eyes, let out a soft moan and succumbed to the bliss that overwhelmed him when Kim’s fingers closed around him.

 

* * *

\- Hey Kim, remember this? - Ron said as he shot his grappling hook and his pants went with the rope.

His girlfriend looked up at the ceiling, now decorated with a new hanging ornament.

\- I certainly do. And do you remember this? - she stood up and walked towards the kitchen counter.

She turned around, holding a glass of water and when Kim came closer to Ron, she tipped it, letting the water stain her white top; aside from revealing how casually she dressed around their apartment, the temperature of water gave her shirt two slight protrusion

\- I fell into the river, you helped me, and you’ve been such a gentleman that you never looked when I changed… - she took one more step, as her voice became even lower - So let’s roleplay what would have happened if you didn’t keep your urges on a leash…

* * *

\- Ok Ron, if you can clear this level I will lose another piece of clothing.

Ron raised his brow, looking quizzically at his girlfriend, receiving only a sly smirk in return.

The very next moment, the smile on Kim’s face turned into the state of awe, when the room illuminated with the blue aura Ron was engulfed with and she watched as her boyfriend punches the buttons on the controller faster than any human could. When a minute or so later the dust fell, Kim saw that her boyfriend cleaned not just the level, but the entire game.

Without missing a bit, she straddled him, tossed away the controlled and pushed his hand between her now-trouser-less legs.

\- Okay, do the same to me now.

* * *

\- Stoppable-san, the Mystical Monkey Power needs to be preserved for future generations - with the help of your beloved mate…. and me, if you so desire.

The sight of Yori lying naked underneath his equally disrobed girlfriend would have been enough for Ron to collapse, but the words she spoke almost have, and he took a moment to process the request that caused ringing in his ears.

His eyes met with Kim’s, and he thought he’ll see some confirmation that this is just one of Yori’s jokes, but the seductive smile plastered on her lips told her the two women were completely serious.

\- Come on, Ron… I allow you to …go bananas.

Next thing he knew, forgetting all consequences he’ll have as a college senior, he was balls-deep inside of them, the blue aura surrounding him caused their dorm bed, as well as its surroundings to rattle whenever Ron pounded one of the girls, just to retract and sheath himself inside of the other one, while listening to their synchronised angelic moans.

And so, Ron fulfilled the wish of Yori, and as it turns out, Kim’s as well, time after time, alternating between the girls to deliver his powerful, potent orgasms that will ensure that his oddly-acquired powers will live on.


	6. 150% (Kim/Ron/Yori)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for [ZekkKiray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekkKiray/pseuds/ZekkKiray): My polite request would be Kim/Ron/Yori smutty fluffyness (or fluffy smuttiness), because all three deserve to be hyppa with their significant other (with Ron as the common denominator). Sincerly yours, ZekkKiray

Kim really, really hoped the world wouldn't need saving tonight, because if she had to choose, she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to.

Smooth, relaxing music filled the air of their college dorm, already thick and heavy from the amount of fragrances and the heat from their bodies alone. But that didn't stop its inhabitants from engaging in the activities that caused that state - it only made them crave more.

Like a well-oiled machine, the three moved to the languorous, romantic tune, Ron trying to match bucking of his hips with the beat, as he pleasured his ladies. Kim and Yori tried to mimic him, replying to Ron's steady moves with work of their own hips, mashing their pussies against each other while he dived between them.

Yori had her eyes closed, lack of one senses suddenly magnifying the other five tenfold, and her lovers made sure to supply her with tons of stimuli. Right now, Kim was in charge of kissing her, often wandering to her breasts, that were previously covered by Ron, thus completing the set. But of course, Yori couldn't keep the sight of their love-making from too long. Her two American friends towered over her, though at the moment, she was the centre of their attention.

As if to prove it, Kim and Ron grabbed her and switched their position, placing her between each other. Yori automatically closed her arms around Ron's neck and dived for a kiss, tasting the mixed flavours of both superheroes. She wanted to kiss Kim as well, but she had different plans for her lips: Yori giggled, when she felt kisses wandering on her back, until Kim Possible reached her ass, and in one, swift move sneaked underneath her. Yori let out a gasp when Kim's tongue dived between her folds, and in turn, Kim cried when Ron dived into her pussy, thus completing a proper triangle.

Though he certainly enjoyed sticking his cock between Kim's and Yori's folds, mashed to act like one pussy, he definitely preferred real one, especially since in this case he didn't have to worry about Yori being left out. He knew Kim would be able to bring their friend to climax possibly faster than he ever could, while he repaid Kim with proper fucking.

Yori didn't want to be just the receiving one: her hand dived between the two joined bodies of their friends: one caressing Kim's lips, stretched and filled every few seconds by Ron's manhood, and the other one underneath his balls, feeling their tense texture, hoping their boyfriend would present them a finish worthy of his powers.

As she did so, Yori mimicked Kim's moves from earlier, kissing Ron's chest, venturing lower and lower, until she didn't have to use hands to stimulate Kim's clit. A single flick of her tongue made Kim shudder, as she was suddenly loved by both of her lovers, and thus, she replied with the same unexpected move, listening to Yori's cries when she was having some of her own medicine applied to her.

But Yori wouldn't stop trying to outperform them. Her tongue lapped around both of their sexes, marvelling at the sight of Ron's cock thrusting relentlessly in and out of Kim's pussy. Her subtle addition had a profound effect on Ron, whose groans grew in volume, as Yori took more and more care of him. Feeling her twitch underneath her, Yori thought that Kim was about to come undone, but she soon realised that her cries were words.

\- Rhon, shwitch!

Yori wanted to lift her body to let Kim speak clearly, but her intentions became obvious when Ron grabbed her head, and in one, quick move pulled out of Kim's pussy and presented his throbbing, dripping cock in front of her. Yori didn't waste a second and opened her mouth, which was soon filled to the brim with Ron's manhood. Her vertical position allowed Ron to go as far as he wanted to, hitting the back of her throat easily, and Yori was not surprised when after just a few times of fucking her mouth, he was able to fit him completely, smelling his musky fragrance.

Ron was on cloud nine, alternating back and forth between Kim's wet pussy and Yori's equally welcoming, damp mouth, unsure where he'd finish. Fortunately, the answer came after just three or four minutes of his switcheroo. Kim's steady work on Yori's overflowing pussy meant that her body was shaking uncontrollably every few second or so, signalling the two her oncoming peak. Sandwiched between her lovers, Yori was on their mercy and only when she accepted that, she let go, allowing her climax that has been building in her loins for a long time to overcome and consume her.

\- R-Ron! Kim! - she cried, just when Ron retreated himself from her mouth.  
  
Kim eagerly drunk the sweet juices leaking from her pussy, experiencing first-hand how powerful Yori's orgasm was, feeling underneath her fingertips her shaking body.

Though the world around her was still spinning, and her whole body quivered, Yori was still vigilant; she grabbed Ron's ass and pushed it forward, sheathing him completely inside her girlfriend, putting them on a straight road to their climaxes. The two were no longer making love, this was the raw power of the magnificent duo of Kim and Ron that Yori had the privilege to watch. Just a minute of Ron rutting Kim senselessly, combined with Yori's careful caresses of her clit, was enough to bring world famous Kim Possible to her satisfying finish, which in turn dragged Ron with her.

Yori dotted her abdomen with kisses, as if she was trying to soothe the red-head that shivered and quaked underneath her, screaming and moaning against her pussy. But it was the rising voice of Ron they have been waiting for. Crying Kim's name, Ron smashed himself one last time inside her, giving Yori chance to see Ron's cock bulging underneath Kim's skin, filling her with streams of his seed, infused with his mystical powers. She couldn't see it, but as she pressed her hands and lips against Kim's abdomen, she could almost feel their sexes pulsing in unison.

But Ron was one step ahead of her, and while he was in the middle of supplying Kim with his sperm, he pulled out granting Yori equal portion of his climax, spilled on her face and into her mouth, which she eagerly drank, letting satisfying moan after another.

It took the three a few more minutes to cool down from their orgasmic highs; Yori rolled to the side, letting Kim look at her lovers, after being underneath both of them, and she turned around so their lips could meet again. Kim's marvellous, usually tidy hair were messy, a result of Yori mashing her pussy against her face for the last fifteen minutes or so. The girls exchanged a long, soothing kiss, during which Kim tasted the fruits of her labour, eagerly licking off globs of Ron's cum sticking to Yori's lips and cheeks.

A moment later, the mattress bumped up when Ron lay besides them as well, starting another series of kisses that seemed to go on forever. Each one of the three college students had so much to say to the other two, but the only way the could express their complex feelings was through their lips, though in case of Ron, his hands returned between the girls' legs quite quickly.

The three rolled back and fourth, kissing, licking, and caressing each other, until Ron ended up in the middle of them, taking a well-deserved breath.

\- Happy anniversary? - he looked between Kim and Yori, who both nodded.  
\- Happy anniversary.  
\- Happy anniversary, Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible. - Yori nodded her head, before they all laughed.  
\- You know, I think we should thank our man here, Yori... For all the hard work he's done - Kim suddenly spoke, dragging her finger across Ron's chest, a gesture that made him flinch at once.  
\- I agree, Kim Possible. - Yori replied, placing few kisses in the same places. - He has definitely proven himself.  
\- Wh-Woah, wait, Kim, Yori, I, uh, - Ron stuttered, unable to find correct words - I'm not sure if right now I'll be able to...  
\- Oh, you will - Kim smiled - We'll make sure of that.  
  
The girls giggled, exchanged a kiss, and in sync turned around, giving Ron a stunning view of their asses and wet pussies, one of which (so far) overflowed with his cream. The ladies faced equally arousing sight of Ron's cock, still covered in his seed from his previous orgasm. And so, without wasting any more time, Kim and Yori begun second part of their anniversary night, by putting Ron in the centre of attention with two, long licks on both sides of his cock.

Exactly one year ago, Yori's month-long stay in America, filled with adventures she experienced alongside Kim and Ron culminated in a long night of passion, and while back then neither of them was sure if it was just lust that fuelled their frantic rutting, the three members of Team Possible now knew that it was definitely something more.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr: ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/183959377305/hi-nautiscarader-its-zekkkiray-from-ao3-my))


End file.
